spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Specimen8 (Deer Lord)/The wiki hunger games
For those who missed it I went on hunger games simulator and made it so that different people on the wiki were battling. This is what happened. (Quick warning. Some times this got a bit graphic. Viewer disgression is advised.) Tributes WELCOME TO THE HUNGER WIKI GAMES IN DISTRICT 1 WE HAVE WATER AND METAL DISTRICT 2, ISK AND SCHMID DISTRICT 3 999 AND ZED DISTRICT 4, 25 AND XENO DISTRICT 5, SHRUK AND PERRY DISTRICT 6, WHITEFACE AND TIRSIAK DISTRICT 7, PUPPY AND 25 DISTRICT 8, SPECIMEN 8 AND BLUE DISTRICT 9, JESS AND FACCIA DISTRICT 10, MATO AND TERRY DISTRICT 11, WARPYRO AND TERRY AND DISTRICT 12, AKANE AND THE CROW 1999 OK! Lets do dis... Day 1: As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Jazz runs away from the Cornucopia. 8 '''runs away from the Cornucopia. '''14 runs away from the Cornucopia. Crow grabs a backpack and retreats. 999 severely injures Perry and leaves her to die. Faccia, Blue, Isk, and Pyro share everything they gathered before running. Terry runs away from the Cornucopia. Akane and 25 fight for a bag. Akane gives up and retreats. WF runs away from the Cornucopia. Water runs away from the Cornucopia. Puppy runs away from the Cornucopia. Our Ogre Lord and Mato fight for a bag. Mato strangles Our Ogre Lord with the straps and runs. Metal, Xeno, Jess, and Zed share everything they gathered before running. Schmid throws a knife into Tiri's chest. Akane overhears 999 and Isk talking in the distance. Zed receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. 8 '''injures himself. '''14 camouflauges himself in the bushes. Mato goes hunting. Jazz and Blue split up to search for resources. Puppy chases Crow. Faccia explores the arena. Terry injures herself. Metal attacks Xeno, but he manages to escape. Jess and 25 hunt for other tributes. WF picks flowers. Schmid hunts for other tributes. Pyro tries to sleep through the entire day. Water tries to sleep through the entire day. !WARNING. ARENA EVENT! A tsunami rolls into the the arena. Zed holds Xeno underwater to drown. WF fatally injures himself on debris. 9'99' survives. Schmid survives. Crow and Mato smash their heads together as the tsunami rolls in, leaving them both to drown. Terry survives. Akane holds Metal underwater to drown. Blue survives. Water survives. Puppy is swept away. Jazz is swept away. 25 defeats Pyro, but throws him in the water to make sure he dies. Jess is swept away. 14 is swept away. Isk survives. Faccia survives. 8 '''survives. 13 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. '''Perry '(District 5)' Our Ogre Lord (District 5) Tiri (District 6) X'eno (District 4)' WF (District 6) Crow(District 12) Mato (District 10) Metal (District 1) Puppy (District 7) Jazz (District 11) Pyro (District 11) Jess (District 9) 14 (District 7) Night 1: 999 begs for Isk to kill him. She refuses, keeping 999 alive. Blue, Water, Zed, 25, and Terry sleep in shifts. Akane goes to sleep. Faccia convinces Schmid to not kill her, only to kill him instead. 8 '''dies trying to escape the arena. The Feast: The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. '''Terry dies from an infection. Isk decides not to go to The Feast. Water decides not to go to The Feast. 999 decides not to go to The Feast. Zed throws a knife into Faccia's head. 25 decides not to go to The Feast. Blue destroys Akane's memoirs out of spite Day 2: 999 tries to spear fish with a trident. Akane steals from Zed while he isn't looking. 25 sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Isk receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Blue sprains his ankle while running away from Water. 4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Schmid (District 2) 8 (District 8) Terry (District 10) Faccia (District 9) Night 2: 999 tries to treat his infection. Water, Akane, and Isk sleep in shifts. 25 defeats Zed in a fight, but spares his life. Blue dies from hypothermia. Day 3: Isk goes hunting. Zed dies from an infection. Akane steals from 25 while he isn't looking. Water sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. 999 makes a slingshot. 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Blue (District 8)' ' Zed (District 3) Night 3: Water is awoken by nightmares. 25 screams for help. 999 thinks about winning. Isk stays awake all night. Akane cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Day 4: 25 tries to spear fish with a trident. Isk discovers a river. 999 kills Water for his supplies 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Akane (District 12) Water (District 1) N'ight 4:' 999 lets Isk into his shelter. 25 cries himself to sleep Day 5: 25 steals from 999 while he isn't looking. Isk questions her sanity. No cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Night 5: 25 and Isk huddle for warmth. 999 dies of dysentery. Day 6: 25 pushes Isk off a cliff during a knife fight. 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. 999 (District 3) Isk (District 2) And so... That leaves us with our winner... The winner is 25 from District 4! I might end up doing another one of these on a day like halloween or my birthday but for now you'll just have to wait. Category:Blog posts